Holly Knew
by RaevanDawn
Summary: Holly's thoughts right before the mindwipe, and a little thing she whispers in his ear. A little snippet that just popped into my head. Please R&R!
1. The Mind Wiping

Captain Holly Short leaned against the doorframe, watching fairies mill around, setting up the mind wiping technology. She gave a small sigh. Artemis Fowl the Second was going to be mind wiped today. He would forget everything he had learned about the fairies, and everything that he had learned while he was with the fairies. She could remember the arrogant, unfeeling individual that she had first met, her first impression of Artemis Fowl. Needless to say, it was not a very good first impression.

Her attention was attracted by a commotion on the other side of the hall. Artemis, Butler, and Juliet were being led in. She watched Artemis's face as he walked toward the mind wiping machines. It was calm and cool, and most people would have though that he was calm and collected. But Holly knew him better than she would like to admit, and she could almost see the tumult of emotion that was roiling inside of him. It gave her a strange sense of satisfaction that he didn't want to forget about the fairies.

Now, they had been almost friends. It was really a pity that this had to be done. But she could see the Commander's viewpoint. Artemis was a danger to the People. But perhaps, in time, he might have become an asset. He was quite a genius; he might have been able to help them sometime.

The sunlight streamed though the windows, shining on Artemis' face; the raven black hair, the striking blue eyes. _Once he grows up a bit, he might actually be handsome, _She thought to herself in surprise. Artemis Fowl, handsome. HA.

The small group was led over to some chairs in front of the view screen. One of the Techies looked up at her and motioned for her to come over. It was time. Slowly she walked over, a small smile on her face. The Convict, Mulch, was being led out. She watched and listened, as Foaly explained was he was going to do to them, and how he was fixing Butler's problem, so that nothing would show. And then it was really the time. Right before she was starting the _Mesmer,_ Artemis stopped her. He asked her if she remembered how he was when he first met her, and how he had changed. Having already though about this, she still turned toward the Commander with not much hope. But no. Root was very set in this. The Mud Boy HAD to lose his memory. She turned back to Artemis with a small, sad smile, on her face. Right before she began the _Mesmer_ she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, her lips barely moving.

"I am sure you have some plan to defeat the _Mesmer_. You always have some plan. Good luck my friend. And may we meet again, Artemis Fowl. May we meet again. " He stared up at her, his deep blue eyes staring in surprise. She gave him a small smile, and the next time she spoke, her voice was layered with _Mesmer_.

Hey everybody! I know this is not the best, its jut a little thing that popped randomly into my head O.o But please Review! I love reviews! Oh, I MIGHT make one more addition to this. Should I?

And read my other story, "Darkness", please!

RaevanDawn


	2. The Email

Suga crazie- thanks! But that's all I meant to put. This one is even shorter. Sowwy. But I wasn't even going to make a continuation, but i had an idea. But Thanks for reading!

Hobbitmaiden- Here it is! Thanks!

Cyberspace- thanks! Yeah, I know it was short… ::sighs:: as I said, this one is shorter. Sowwy everybody!

PeanutButterII- Thanks! As you can see, i am continuing! O.o

**Disclaimer: I don't own what Eoin Colfer does. Duh.**

**2 years later:**

Work was finally over, and Holly smiled in relief. She had been stuck doing hours, after hours, of paperwork. Not something that she enjoyed. At all. She grinned as LEP officers ran whooping down the corridors, while the ones who had to stay late scowled at them over their stacks of paperwork. Trouble ran past her, grining wildly, and slapping her on the back as he flew past. She rubbed her back as she rolled her eyes in mock dismay. Typical Trouble. As she exited the building she took a deep lungful of air. Of course, it was nothing like air on the surface, but it was still a relief after the stuffy building.

She began to run on the pavement toward her apartment. She breathed in and out to the steady thump, thump of her feet hitting the sidewalk. Running was exhilarating after hours cooped up. She slowed to a stop as she neared her house, breathing hard, a foolish smile on her face. She ran up the stairs and into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed, laughing. A typical day in the LEP. Her computer beeped, indicating a new email. She rolled out of bed and pulled her laptop out and flipped it open. An unfamiliar address. Maybe not typical after all.

From: mudboy

To: hollyshort

You were right. Artemis Fowl the Second Is Back.

A Friend to the People Forever,

_Artemis_

Holly sat back in her chair, a satisfied smile tugging at her lips.

What did ya think? It wasn't as good as the first chapter. ::sighs:: sorry.

Yours Forever,

ReavanDawn


End file.
